A World of Our Hopes and Dreams
by TheNargles394
Summary: Austin, Ally, and the Gang set off on an epic journey throughout the pokemon region of kalos. The encounter many things throughout their journey, including Villanous Teams, Romance, Friendship, and an amazing story shown from behind the pages. Auslly T Because I'm Paranoid
1. Pro: Let's Start at the Very Beginning

Prolouge: Let's Start at the Very Beginning

_"You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! If anyone can, it's you!"_

_~N, Pokemon Black/White_

I rubbed my eyes awake, groaning as my mom called my name down from the kitchen. Her voice carried from all her years of practice from Ryhorn racing, calling to her team-mates. "Austin! I need you to get down here before you go to Aquacorde. This is a huge day for you and you cannot be late!"

That's right. Today is the day that marks the day you become a true adult. It's the day where you get the chance to get your first ever pokemon.

I have been preparing for this day my whole entire life. I have been talking to my relatives, and most have told me that I am going to be the one to defeat the elite four. They give me so much to help me. Mainly pokeball's, but my grandma last night, to celebrate, as she quotes, "the coming of my manhood."

I told her that that could be took in many different ways.

She just laughed, and then put something into my hands.

"Delphonite." She whispered. It looked like a tiny red orb in my hands, and I looked at it.

"Red for fire." I whispered as question.

"You got it. This family has fire in their blood." She then closed her eyes and started into her sleep for the night.

I sighed. The whole family has been trying to push me towards the fire-type pokemon.

"AUSTIN!" My mom's holler from down the stairs broke through my thoughts.

"Coming!" I quickly changed into my usual outfit, a red plaid shit over a white muscle with ripped jeans.

I jumped onto the counter, next to my mom who was making pancakes. Mmm, my favorite.

"How's it going, Mimi?" I teased, using her first name when I wanted her to get frustrated at me.

"Do you want pancakes, or not?"

"I love you, mom." I kissed her on the cheek. She laughed. "17 and as foolish as ever."

I laughed with her, and then her eyes got serious. "You know, you don't have to go with blood. I went with the rock and I loved it."

I nodded. "What is this thing that grandma gave me?" I showed her the Delphonite, and she gasped."What?" I asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" She took the stone from me and twirled it around between her thumb and middle finger.

"Grandma said its Delphonite." She nodded.

Mom flipped her hair like she always had, and then looked out the window, at the little fletching who was pecking at our bird feeder we put out.

"Well, fire isn't that bad, is it?"

"Be careful! And come back to show me your pokemon sometime soon!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, please stop crying. I promise I will visit you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mom."

"Roaaaah!"

I turned to see my mom's first pokemon, a Ryhorn, petting its rough head against my leg. "See yah later, Goreck."

She walked back over to her spot, let out a second, "Roaaaah!", and set itself down.

I looked back up to my mom. Should I really go with fire? Everyone was pushing me toward it, and my mom was trying to take it away from me for a while, before she turned into one of them.

But I always took the advice my Grandma gave me.

"Hello their, blondie." A new voice spoke from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see the most beautiful, brown eyed brunette I have ever seen in my life.

"Names Ally Dawson, are you going to the Aquacorde to receive your first pokemon?" She asked me.

"Yep! Are you?"

"Of course I am! Why would I have asked you if I wasn't going." She asked with a sassy attitude. Man was she cute when she put her arms on her hips like that.

"Stop staring and walk with me. There could possibly be a wild pokemon attack us, and I need a, 'strong man,'" she said while air quoting strong man, "to protect me. Lets go Blondie."

The gates opened in Vaniville, the route in front of us was laid out as a straight path right from Vaniville Town to Aquacorde

I looked over at the new girl I met as we walked down route 1 to Aquacorde.

**What's up guys! I originally uploaded this story a while ago and stopped at only 8 chapters, so now I'm actually going to finish it! (Hopefully!)**

**I do not own anything but the plot and my own OC's**

**~TheNargles394**


	2. Fennekin

Chapter 1: Fennekin

"Ally!"

I turned around to see a short, black haired latina running up to catch up with us, followed by a tall red headed goofy looking guy and a averaged height dirty blond guy.

"Trish. Sorry I forgot to wait for you." She looked behind the latina, Trish, and looked at the two guys. "Dez! Matthew! Sorry about leaving you guys, Blondie practically dragged me out of here." She turned to me a winked.

"What are you talking about?" Ally's mischievous smile made my heart skip a beat.

"So, you three ready to get your first ever pokemon?" Matthew asked Trish, Ally, and I.

"You guy's have your own pokemon?" I asked.

"Yep, wanna see." He took out what I noticed as a poke ball, then pressed the center button and threw it, and out popped a pokemon that looked like a giant snake.

"My first ever pokemon, Serperior."

The pokemon looked at me, then crouched down.

"Back, Serperior."

The snake pokemon looked back at Matthew, his master, then held back from me. Matthew threw the pokeball back at him, and he was engulfed inside the poke ball once again.

I looked at it, then asked, "What type."

"Grass. Runs in the family. What about you? What type are you thinking about?"

"Well, my family is pushing me towards fire, but them doing that kind of wants me to pick something else." I said. I looked back down and took something out of my pocket. "Till my grandmother gave me this, 'Delphonite,' as she called it, and said that it was red for fire. I don't want to let my grandmother down, so I'm almost positive that I'm going with fire."

Matthew nodded. Ally looked at the orb closely. "My mother gave me a blue item similar to this called Greninjite."

She took out a shiny blue orb. "Blue for water. Our families type is water."

"That's cute." I said, making my way closer to her. She held her hand up to me and pushed on my chest, keeping her away from me.

"I guess I'm going to get grass then. Dez, what type of pokemon do you have?" Trish asked.

"Oh me. I didn't get a pokemon like that. I just bought one from my friend. It's an Eevee. I have eight others." He showed us a picture of his many Eevee's. There was definently something wrong with this kid, for no same person would have 9 kinds of the same exact pokemon.

"Welcome, welcome." A man with long, black hair standing on edge told us. "You must be Austin." He looked at me, and extended his hand. I shook mine with his. "Fiery passion burns within you." He turned to Ally. "You seem to douse those flames with a passion that burns him." He then turned to Trish. "And you control the dousing to you liking, and you feed off of it." He nodded. "And i understand you to have already gotten pokemon?" He directed himself towards Matthew and Dez.

"Nine Eevee's!" Dez exclaimed.

"Impressive!Going for the evolutions, eh?"

"Yep!"

"Evolutions?" I turned to the man, who shook his head.

"Newbie." Ally told the man.

"Hey!" I complained. She was beautiful and very sexy, but her attitude needs to be worked on.

"Oh, that explains so much. I thought you looked like a new face. Professor Sycamore is the name." He nodded his head curtly to me.

"Austin Moon." I told him. Suddenly a loud shriek was emitted from Dez behind us. "Austin Moon! Is your mom Mimi Moon, the famous Ryhorn Racer? I love her!" He started smacking my shoulder repeatedly, until I grabbed his arms. "Dude!" I said while smiling. "Please. Stop!" I laughed.

"No wonder you look so…strong." Trish started rubbing my arms, feeling my biceps through years of lugging Goreck around many years. I looked down at Trish to see her looking up at me flirtatiously. She wasn't bad-looking, but she just wasn't my type.

Ally was my type.

Her beautiful brown locks that easily flowed into a blondish-color at the tips fell down across her back, the way her eyes twinkled when she talked to her friends, the natural curve of her body. Her long legs that had no evidence of hair on them what so ever that extended down below her body with such length...

"AUSTIN!"

"Wha…" Ally smacked me across the face. "This." She said while gesturing to her body. "Is not for you."

"What are you talking about?" She just shook her head, and turned back to Sycamore. Trish looked up at me. "Play along, it will make Ally jealous. Don't worry, Dez, my boyfriend, is playing along also."

"I am so confused."

Dez came up from behind me. "Just pretend that you are in to Trish."

"I'm not going to lie!" I said.

Professor Sycamore cleared his throat and then went back to whatever he was talking about. "Anyway's, I got three poke balls here. He threw the three of them into the air and a tiny fox, frog, and teddy bear looking thing came out.

Sycamore walked over to the fox. "Fennekin, the fire type pokemon." He walked over to the frog. "Froakie, the water type pokemon." And finally he stood behind the teddy bear wearing a spick nut helmet. "And Chespin, the Grass type pokemon. Did you guys decide on who you want?"

I stood in front of Fennekin, while Ally stood in front of Froakie, and Trish, Chespin. "I see you got yours chosen. Now, take a pokeball and hold in out in front of you.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something." Ally sighed. I reached into my pack and took out one of the many poke balls that my family stocked me with, and reached it over to Ally. "Here you go, brown eyes." I winked. She pushed my arm away then turned to Trish. "Can I borrow a pokeball?"

Trish winked at me. "Sorry, I only brought one."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Fine, lover boy. I'll take it." I tossed it to her, making sure to expose some of my biceps. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Now," Sycamore instructed, "hold out your pokeball and call your new pokemons name."

I extended my arm, and said, "Fennekin."

The Fox looked at me, and then got turned into an orb of light and shot into the pokeball.

"Froakie!" Ally's Pokemon jumped straight into the pokeball.

"Chespin!" Trish's pokemon waddled right up to her, and then was engulfed by the pokeball.

"Congratulations!" Sycamore told the three of us. "These are your first ever pokemon!"

I nodded, and then started to walk away when we were dismissed.

"Austin, wait!" I turned to see Trish there, with her pokeball extended in her right hand. "Let's have a friendly pokemon battle! $50 will go to the winner.

**I Don't own anything but the plot and OC's**


	3. Aquacorde Encounters

**This is also a really short chapter, I just had to get the first pokemon battle in, and it didn't really fit with the next, so. Yeah**

**Chapter 2: Aquacorde Encounters.**

"Go, Fennekin!"

The adorable red fox popped out of the pokeball and stared at what was about to appear in front of him.

"Go, Chespin, Scratch!" Trish cried.

The teddybear looking creature popped out in front of Fennekin, and raised its bear paw and scratched my Fennikin.

"Umm…" I was unsure what to do.

"Tell your pokemon what to do. Think, it's a fire type pokemon." Professor Sycamore instructed

"Uh, burn, Fennekin!" I spoke, unsure of what to do.

Fennekin got on it's hind legs, and sprang into the air, making a small burst of Fire shoot at Chespin, who instantly started running around with flames on its head. It stopped once the flames were extinguished.

"Scratch, Chespin!" Trish commanded again. Chespin again scratched a second at Fennekin, but Fennekin dodged the attack.

"Burn, Fennekin." I said with a bit more confidence this time. Fennekin once again burnt Chespin. Once the flames were extinguished, Chespin closed its eyes and fainted. Trish handed over fifty dollars.

"You're good, Austin."

"Please!" Ally spat. "You can't be that good. But I'm not gonna waist my Froakie on such a weak Fennekin that you have." She flipped her hair and started walking for the bridge. "Trish, Dez, Mathhew! Let's Go!"

"Just wait!" Professor Sycamore bounded down the steps. "I forgot to ask you guys for something. It's something regarding mega evolution."

"Okay!" I held my hand up. "I don't even know what evolution is, so can you explain THAT to me."

"Okay, newbie." Ally walked up to me. "When these pokemon grow old enough, they will evolve into a different pokemon, basically a stronger version of that pokemon."

"Some only evolve with certain items!" Dez piped up. "Or in certain places or times! That's how my Eevee's are." He threw nine poke balls in the air, and 9 little, brown dogs started to run around, their huge ears flapping in the wind.

"No. Wait!" He started to throw poke balls back at them, trying to get them back in.

"So what's mega evolution?" I asked.

"No-one quite knows." Professor Sycamore told me.

I held my grandmothers Delphonite in my hand and twirled it around, wondering what mega evolution could lead to.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT AND OC**


	4. The Trouble With Ally

Chapter 3: The Trouble With Ally

"Go Fennekin!" I cried.

My little fox popped out of the ball and glared back at me. "Arff Rarrf!" It cried.

"It's getting annoyed by you constantly calling on it. Give it a break." Ally shot at me.

"You never know when a wild pokemon will attack you." I shot back at Ally. She just rolled her chocolate brown eyes and shook her head.

"Arff Rarrf!" Fennekin sprang at something in the tall grass that I couldn't make out.

"Pika!" A yellow mouse sprang out, followed by Fennekin.

"A pikachu! Seriously!" Ally cried. "Why are you always lucky. If only I had my poke balls."

"Fennekin, scratch!" Fennekin obeyed my orders, and the pikachu started to weaken. I threw a pokeball at it, as my mom always taught me, and caught the yellow mouse.

I picked the ball up and extended my arm out. "Here you go." I winked at her and tossed the pokeball too her.

Ally caught it and stared at it in awe. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

She looked at me, and then turned her back at me and kept walking deeper into the forest. "Whatever."

Another rustle was heard and we both turned to our left to see a small red bird flying around our heads.

"A fletchling!" I threw my pokeball at it, knowing that they were considerably weak, for my mom owned one to keep 'fire in her blood' as she says.

"Another pokemon caught." I held it out to Ally. "I already have a fire pokemon. You can have it."

"I don't want it." She grumbled, and started tossing the pokeball that contained pikachu in-between her hands.

I turned back to the others, who I almost forgot were even there, and held it out. "You guy's want it?"

"Sure!" Trish took the pokeball from my hands, and started petting it as off it was the pokemon itself.

"You sure it's in here?" A voice spoke from deep in the trees surrounding us. I turned to the other four who didn't even notice. I looked back and shook my head. Must've been nothing.

"Yes. It's right up there." A second voice spoke, I turned back to see that my friends were far ahead, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I wandered into the dense foliage.

Many pokemon that would've been helpful passed by, but I didn't get any; I was focusing on staying up with the two unfamiliar voices.

"Found it!" The first voice shouted.

"Quiet, Lillian! No-one can know were back here." The second voice said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear properly.

"Sorry, Malva." Lillian spoke again quietly.

I horde of Fletchlings started to fill the area, and I ran in fear of the two noticing me.

I finally got back to the trail of the forest, and was looking which way to go.

"Austin! There you are!" Dez was running towards me from the right. "Everyone is ahead, you must have fell back or something. Come on! Ally is in this huge fight with another chick!"

"Okay." I looked back to where I came from, wondering what Malva and Lillian were doing. I followed Dez to Ally.

"Pikachu!" The little mouse I gave ally was currently beating the pulp out of a purple haired ladie's, who was dressed in mostly red, tiny little cub.

"Argh!" The lady screeched once ally beat her. She glared at her. "I will never forget this." She abruptly turned, her wild purple hair flailing everywhere.

"Yes!" Ally high fived the others, but when she got to me, she looked at me with disgust and turned around.

"So, were almost to Santalune City." Trish pointed out. "What are you guy's gonna do?"

"I'm going to try at the gym. I could beat the leader, I think." Ally said.

"Me too!" I said, not knowing what the heck a gym is.

Everyone laughed. "That's very funny." Matt laughed. "Newbie challenging a gym. Ha!"

"I can so do it!" I stood up for myself.

"Sorry Austin, your like my best friend now, but you winning a challenge at a gym is virtually impossible." Dez told me.

"NO it isn't." I spoke. "I will beat whatever this gym is, and you guy's will be proven wrong."

"Whatever!" The said while walking out of the forest. Ally stood where she was, and looked down at the pokeball that contained pikachu in her hands. She looked back up at me. "Here." She threw the pokeball at me. "You'll need it. And I believe that you can beat the leader."

I caught pikachu in my hands. "What?"

"Take the complement, bleach head. It's the only you will get from me." Ally turned and walked out of the forest also.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT AND OC**


	5. Riolu

**Hello Everyone!**

**News! I just laid out this whole entire story into chapters, and realized that it is going to be a pretty large story.**

**How many chapters you ask?**

**109**

**And that's not including the prologue and epilogue, so total there will actually be a total of 111 chapters.**

**Yep, so if you want to be here throughout to the end, you will be with me for a while…**

**And now its time for the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Riolu

Santalune City was not much to be called a city.

It consisted of around 10 houses, a poke-center, and a school.

And also the gym.

The Gym was scary looking upon it. I stood in front of the doors for about an hour when I decided to reach for the handle.

I then took it back. I have been doing this the whole time, reaching my hand out, taking it back, etcetera, etcetera. I finally think I have the strength to open the door when a girl with roller-skates rudely dashes in front of me. "Hey, cutie. What are you doing here." The dark skinned skater asked.

"Um, I was just about to challenge the gym leader, before I was rudely interrupted."

"Well, why don't I test you sexy? I have beat the leader before, the only one in Santalune to do so!" The girl pulled out a pokeball. "I won't let you enter without battling me!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"I'll give you a pair of skates if you win, but if I win, I get a kiss."

"What! No. I'm reserved for someone else."

It didn't help that Ally just opened the door at that time. "If your talking about me, it's never going to happen." She then starts walking to where Trish was probably at, the boutique.

"I wasn't talking about you." I yelled with her back to me walking away.

"It was her, wasn't it." The dark skinned girl said.

"Yep."

"Okay, then. Well then I offer $100, but if you win I'll still give you a pair of roller-skates."

"Alright let's do it."

"Go, Zigzagoon!" a zigzagoon came out of her pokeball that was thrown into the air.

"Go, Fennekin!" Right when the tiny fox came out, Zigzagoon used tail whip to lower Fennekin's defense. "Fennekin, ember!"

Zigzagoon got hit by the emense fireball, and was an instant K.O.

The dark sinned roller skater put the Zigzagoon back into her pokeball. "Damn, your good."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm Austin from Vaniville Town."

"Kira. I'm from Shalour City, all the way across Kalos. I hang out at that gym alot."

"Okay, I believe you owe me something." I said. She nodded and held her hand out with rollerblades that could be attached to the bottoms of my shoes. I lifted my feet up and did as said, and rolled the blades across the ground, getting a feel for them. "Thank you, Kira."

"You're welcome, and good luck with the gym leader, and your girl. Just to say, you might want another pokemon. I have a spare pokemon that I just caught." She held out a pokeball to me. "It's a Riolu. The Gym Leader in Shalour City, Cassidy, gave us all Riolu's to see if we could evolve them. I bred mine to try many different ways, so I could give one up. It may help."

"Thank you. You are a very nice girl, and if I didn't like Ally, I would probably ask you out." I told her.

"You probably shouldn't, considering I have a boyfriend." She laughed. "Well, you better take on Viola. By the way, her first one out will be bug and water, so fire won't be as effective against it."

"But electric will be effective against the water." I said, holding my pikachu in hand.

She saw the pokeball. "What electric pokemon do you have?" She asked.

"Pikachu."

"Oh! Wait here a second." She took off with her rollerblades behind the gym, and I suddenly heard a bunch of ruckus, and a purloin screeched, then she came back, with a yellow orb with a gray lightning strike through it. "Raichunite." She nodded.

"What the heck is this."

"I got to go, but basically once Pikachu evolves into Raichu, you can use this stone to Mega-Evolve Raichu."

"Okay." I nod at her and she rolls off and out of Santalune City. Only then I process what she has just said that this stone has something to do with Mega Evolution.

"Wait, Kira!"

But she was out of the city limits, and out of hearing range.

There goes my chances of getting ahead on Mega Evolution.

Maybe I am ahead though.

I look at the Raichunite, which was the same size and shape as the Delphonite, and Ally's Greninjite. Just different colors. And the all end in, "-ite".

So if Rachu needs Raichunite, does that mean a pokemon with the name of Delpho needs Delphonite, and a pokemon named Greninj needs Greninjite?

And how would these pokemon necessary evolve with these Mega Evolution Stones?

And do all final evolutions of pokemon have Mega Evolutions?

There is so much to learn, but all will be figured out at Shalor, considering Kira knew so much about it.


	6. A Bug's Life

**This story won't follow the game of Pokemon Y perfectly, as already shown.**

**Well, to the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Bug's Life

After many more hours of staring at the glass doors of the Santalune city gym, I extended my hands out and pushed the doors open to find myself in a room with many photographs. Not to mention a giant hole in the middle of the room.

The guy in the gym and looked at me. "That's where you have to go." He said, nodding towards the hole in the floor. I just stared at it. "Are you serious? You want me to jump down the hole."

"You don't have to. I've seen many people do it. That Ally girl that just beat the gym leader went down really cool, she like did a flip or something like that."

I nodded and looked down into the hole. I closed my eyes, balled my fists, and jumped down into the hole. As I was falling, I was thinking. "Why did I choose to end m-"

And then it ended. I was caught by a giant spiderweb.

"WELCOME TO MY GYM!" Called a voice. I turned and saw a girl with long pigtails across the room on a wooden platform. "You fell into my web. If you can make it here and beat me, you will be awarded with the bug badge."

"Okay? That could be easy enough." I looked towards the gym leader and started walking.

"Oh I don't think so. SPIDERS!"

Please don't tell me that she is going to send down a ton of spiders. I hate spiders. Spiders are the worst creatures ever to walk this planet. But, they weren't spiders. They were people who dropped down onto the web, breaking a lot of walking places, and just standing there, staring in one direction.

"If you can get to me without crossing the path of any of these trainers, you will be able to fight me with perfect health. Cross there path, and you must battle." Viola took out a camera and took a picture.

I looked at the entire landscape. If I just made a straight run for the platform where Viola stands, I would cross about 5 trainers paths. I turned and saw no-one behind me, so I walked that way towards the edge. I scanned the perimeter to see that if I went left, I would cross a trainer, but if I went right, I could make it about three-fourths of the way until I would reach a hole, so I went that way. When I got to the hole, I looked to the right and saw that there was a straight shot to the other side of the trainer that I saw on the perimeter, so I went to his side, and he whispered, "Good job. Better than Ally who just battled everyone to Viola."

I just laughed. That seemed so much like her it was hilarious. I then walked the perimeter all the way to Viola.

She looked at me and laughed. "Man, when I saw you, I thought you were going to be like most and just battle your way through, but no, you put mind out to it and you figured it out. The only other I saw do that was this young girl a long time ago, Diana or something like that. She was the best, with her little Ralts and Goomy."

I nodded. "Okay, so what do I do when I reach the gym leader?" I asked.

Viola looked at me, looked down at her hand holding her pokeball's, and then laughed. Right in my face. "Oh, this is going to be so much easier than I thought. We fight when you reach me, alright newbie?"

She held her pokeball in her hand, her camera in her other, and took a picture of me to start the battle.

"Go, Surskit!" Viola sends out a tiny blue spider. This must be the water/bug that Kira told me. I threw pikachu's pokeball in the air. "Go, Pikachu!" I called. The tiny yellow mouse came out of the ball.

"Bubble!" Viola called, but the bubble's that the tiny Surskit sent out just missed pikachu's body.

"Thundershock." I commanded. Pikachu's cheeks suddenly let loose a huge voltage of electricity and shot it at surskit. The tiny spider was knocked back, but then got back up, due to Viola spraying a potion onto its body.

"Watersport!" Viola yelled out to the spider, and it started to jump around in the pool of water that was forming on the floor. It suddenly started to rain in the gym, lowering the attack of fire. Pikachu again used Thundershock, knocking out the surskit. Viola threw her pokeball at her fainted surskit, and I threw one at Pikachu, ready to send out Riolu to see what it could do.

"Go, Vivillion!" A flying bug came out, and I instantly panicked. I can't put up Riolu, a fighting type, against a flying type. I reached for a different ball, and Pikachu came out again. Viola looked at Pikachu, and then up at me again. "Make up your mind yet?" She teased. I nodded, and commanded Pikachu to pierce Vivillion's wings with a thundershock, for electric is effective against flying. Vivillion came out of the attack looking beaten, but it still had something left in it.

"Infestation!" Viola commanded the butterfly. Suddenly, a bunch of green tiny dots circled around Pikachu. When I looked closer, I saw that they were bugs constantly attacking the poor mouse. "Thundershock!"

The bugs scattered off of my Pikachu, but the Vivillion started to use wing attack.

To bad for her that flying isn't effective against electricity.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

A flash of electricity shot at the Vivillion, making it faint in the air. Viola sighed. "What a beauty that Pikachu is."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She laughed. "Yeah, mind if I take a picture?" I shook my head. "Go right ahead."

She leaned down to pikachu's height and snapped a couple of pictures. The Pokemon looked like it was posing, acting just like Ally. Viola stood back up. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here is the Bug badge. Pokemon up to level 20 will obey you. Also, take this." She held out a dark green disk. "It's the move fore Infestation. It will trap enemy pokemon in a case of bugs for a couple turns." She nods, and then snaps her fingers. The wall behind her suddenly opens, revealing a staircase. "This leads back to the floor where you came from. Good luck, the next gym is nearly across Kalos, Cyllage City." She nods to me, and I nod back and walk up the stairs. When I get to the top, there is a wall with a small red button that said, "press." I did and the wall moved and the guy that was in the gym just looked at me with wide eyes,

"You're good." He nods, and then goes back to whatever he was doing.

I have a feeling that this will be a great journey.


	7. Fairies In The Wind

**And the Final Chapter for tonight.**

**Just to say, I uploaded a bunch to try to get reviews. I have lost quite some reviews and I don't know why, but I will still upload.**

**But I want reviews! I sound so needy, but PLEASE review!**

**Chapter 6: Fairies in the Wind.**

"I can't believe it!" Trish was stomping her way down the path, in a rage because she had to pay Ally 20 bucks for betting against her that I couldn't get the bug badge. Ally made 60 bucks from it because they all put 20 bucks on me losing. Well, I proved them wrong, didn't I?

I take ally by the hand and hold her back. "Hey, I would tell the other guys about this, but I was thinking we could keep this in between us." I started off.

"I hate you, why would I want to keep anything between us." She starts walking off.

"It's about Mega Evolution! But if you don't want to know stuff about it, whatever." I shrug, but she turns around with wide eyes.

"No no no, we're best friends and we have to keep everything between us, don't we?" She said, rubbing my arm, up and down.

"I don't know, maybe if I get a kiss-" I was silenced by her lips suddenly on mine, tasting like strawberries. Our mouths disconnected, and she hurled over. "Ack!" She coughed. "Delicious!" She put on a fake smile. "So what about this mega evolution."

I laughed. "Okay, so this girl Kira, all the way from Shalor City was talking to me and said something about the gym leaders first pokemon was part water so it would be resistant to fire. But I told her I had a pikachu, and she gave me Raichunite for pikachu's evolution, and said something about giving it to Raichu to use it's evolution, so I know it has something to do with these stones." I said, holding the two orbs I had in my hands and looking at the Greninjite she had in hers.

She nodded. "Wow, I wouldn't of expected you to get so much information." She looked up into my eyes, and I saw her deep chocolate ones twinkle. "Good job, blondie." She reached up and ruffled my hair, and went back to the rest of our friends. I followed closely behind her, looking out into the flowers, where I saw a tiny person looking thing hanging on the tip of a flower.

"Ally, what is that thing?"

Matt looked back, and gasped. "Flabebe."

I looked back at him. "Excuse you?"

Ally just looked at him, with her eyebrow cocked. "It's just a weak little grass-type pokemon."

"It is not a grass type!" Matt turned whisper yelling. "I heard rumors of this pokemon, Flabebe, being a fairy type."

"Fairy?" I asked.

Ally just laughed. "What have you been smoking recently, Matt. There is no such thing as a Fairy type."

"Au contraire." A small man in a white lab suit said. "Dexio is the name." Suddenly a black haired girl wearing the same exact lab suit appeared behind him and walked around to the side of him. "And my name is Sina. We are aides of Professor Sycamore, and we are here to tell you about what Matt has just said." Sina gestured to the Flabebe. "That there Flabebe is a Fairy Pokemon." This time Dexio spoke. "Fairy Pokemon are strong against Dragon and other types, but are weak against poison and steel."

Ally's jaw dropped, along with mine, Dez, and Trish's. Matt just smiled because he knew so much.

"So, there is a whole new type of pokemon?" I asked, amazed by this discovery.

"We just established that." Dexio said, obviously annoyed. "Jeez, man keep up with the program."

Sina laughed. "Anyway, we're also here to power up your pokedex's that you have received to actually record the pokemon you see into the group of, "Central Kalos." The two assistants came over to each of our pokedex's. Meanwhile, I noticed that Matt went over and caught the Flabebe.

When we were finished, Dexio clapped his hands together. "So, You guy's are about to get to the good part of your lap around Kalos. Professor Sycamore is waiting in Lumiose. They walked into a tunnel of the outer wall of Lumiose City, easily the largest city in Kalos, the center point being the giant Prism Tower.

I looked back to Ally, and then looked at the pokeball in my hands and the Raichunite. "Here, they're yours. I don't want them." I said while holding the two items out in my hands towards her.

She gladly took them and smiled to me. "Thank you, Blondie."

We walked through the tunnel and right away I was expecting giant bill-boards with neon lights and giant T.V.'s displaying that new movie starring Diantha Holewood.

What I was not expecting was the place to be ridden of all lights what-so-ever.

"Woah, this is a little dull." Dez commented, with Trish right behind him, nodding in agreement.

"What happened?" Matt asked Dexio, and he just turned around with a confused expression as well.

"I don't know."

"It's a blackout." Sina stated, looking around, trying to figure out what went wrong. Suddenly a man with vibrant red hair, blown backwards from the back of his head, giving him a mane like a lion, appeared across the street

"Lysandre! What happened?" Dexio called to the man.

Lysandre turned his head and strutted across the street. He didn't walk, he strutted, making sure he put the most power into every step he took.

"I believe this might have something to do with the Kalos Power Plant. It is known to have the most source of power known in Kalos." He turned around and I saw what he was looking at. A cafe on the side of the road that was painted in all Red. "Come in children, it might not be the safest out here right now, the Gogoat is panicking and head butting anything in its path."

We followed Lysandre into the cafe, which was red on the inside as well; nothing strayed from the rubicund color.

"So, this is my Cafe." Lysandre announced, waving his hand in a low sweep around the entire area, hitting Dez in the face when he came to an end. Dez just stood there for a couple seconds before he jumped and swatted at Lysandre's hand.

"Nice reflexes, doof." Trish scoffed.

"Hey! Trish!" Dez complained. "That hurts."

"You know I love you." Trish said, looking up at her red-head boyfriend.

"You know I love you too." Dez said back. The both leaned in and shared an intense kiss.

"You know how disgusting this is." I remarked. Matt scoffed a laugh, and I heard Ally laugh at this too. We all looked at her, and she cocked her eyebrow.

"What? It wasn't funny. I wasn't laughing." They all just shook their heads and turned their attention back to Lysandre. Ally stomped down hard onto my left foot, making me wince in pain.

"What was that for!" I whispered yelled.

"For making me laugh." She whispered back to me.

"Enough, children." Lysandre held his hand up. "So I hear that you guy's are going to be going on an adventure around Kalos. I would love to help you guy's, considering that I made this very same trip around Kalos. Here." The red-headed man held out his hand, with five squares on the palm of his bleached glove.

"What are these?" Ally asked, flipping the disc around in her hands.

"They're holo casters." Matt told her. "You can call friends with this and see a holographic image with these. So you are the ones that make these?"

"The one and only." Lysandre responded with his really deep voice.

"Ahem, if you could excuse me." Dexio interrupted. "But I believe that they have contained the rogue Gogoat. So if you excuse me, Lysandre, we need to get them to Professor Sycamore's Lab."

Lysandre nodded, and we followed Dexio outside into Lumiose City.


End file.
